


Daniel: Clueless

by Active_Imagination



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Filk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-16
Updated: 2003-06-16
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Active_Imagination/pseuds/Active_Imagination
Summary: Paul's thoughts about Daniel





	Daniel: Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

Daniel: Clueless

### Daniel: Clueless

#### by Psyche

Date Archived: 06/16/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Poetry or Filk  
Characters/Pairings:             
Rating: Not Rated  
Spoilers:   
Permission to archive: yes just ask  
Series: Paul's Poetry series  
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer: i disclaim this  
Summary: Paul's thoughts about Daniel

* * *

Paul's Poetry  
Daniel: Clueless 

I'm sat here watching him  
But he's just reading his books  
Oblivious to everything around him  
Oblivious to his handsome looks 

He's so passionate about his work  
It's a side of him I love to see  
He throws himself into his work  
But he'll still make time for me 

I've lost count of all the times  
I've found myself staring  
It's a blessing and a curse  
To have a friend so caring 

We're friends but that's it  
Friends but nothing more  
How can he not know  
That he's the most gorgeous thing, I ever saw 

He'd laugh if he read this  
He'd say the spelling, grammar, sentence structure, punctuation etc was wrong But I can't imagine my life without him To him I will always belong 

But I have a rival  
Colonel Jack O'Neill, Daniel's so-called 'friend' But O'Neill just teases Daniel  
It drives me round the bend 

I know O'Neill has a crush on him  
Daniel is so cute it's impossible not to But still he doesn't realise  
But surely soon he's got to 

I wish O'Neill would stop bullying Daniel Quit with all the macho crap  
I'm not at all like O'Neill  
Instead I'm brimming full with loving sap 

But still he can't see  
The way that I feel  
O'Neill keeps on hurting him  
I try my best to heal 

He doesn't know why O'Neill teases him  
He doesn't know what I know  
He doesn't know how I worship him  
He doesn't know this is so 

He doesn't know  
Can't even guess  
But there's one way out  
Of this horrid mess 

He's so sweet, so nave  
He doesn't have a clue  
He doesn't know, that I love him so  
So there's only one thing left to do 

He's clueless  
So I'll tell him   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Psyche


End file.
